Gaming machines, such as slot machines, are a cornerstone of the gaming industry. At least some known gaming machines include a video display device to display a reel game that includes a plurality of reels, wherein each reel includes a plurality of symbols. During game play, the gaming machine accepts a wager from a player, the player selects one or more paylines, the gaming machine spins the reels, and sequentially stops each reel to display the generated combination of symbols on the reels. The gaming machine then awards the player an award based on the combination of symbols orientated along the selected payline.
Some known gaming machines have a plurality of symbols displayed on their reels and utilize one unified pattern over the course of gameplay. This unified pattern progresses over time in order to provide interactive gameplay to the player. Further, additional symbols may be used in order to alter this pattern over time based on certain triggers in a game.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.